the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Tents Brothers
Tents Brothers is the sixth episode of the twenty-fifth season. Plot One day at Stuffedgomery Prison, Larry is enjoying life sipping his coffee and hanging out with fellow policemen, Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog. Larry says that Stuffedgomery Prison is the best job he could ever have and that he would rather be nowhere other than his current occupation. Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog appreciate the compliment Larry gave to their current jobs and says that one of the best decisions that they made is hiring him for Stuffedgomery Prison, Sheriff Squirrel states that he's seen a lot of rookie cops in his days but no rookie cop is better than Larry himself and appreciates his work. The three policemen laugh and toast their cups of coffee as if they were pirates, then all three of them drink all of the coffee down. Larry soon states that since they are all finished with their respective cups of coffee, that they should return to their duties at Stuffedgomery Prison. Deputy Dog appreciates that Larry is always ready to take responsibility and Sheriff Squirrel states that that is quite important when working at a job like this. During that time, Larry is trying to do his best at paperwork that is needed to be signed but gets so nervous that he grabs a Boston crème donut to munch on to calm himself down and it does but as soon as he is about to get started, a "knock, knock" is heard on Stuffedgomery Prison's door. Larry decides to open up the door and see who could be there at this time of the day and he does, revealing it to be Ron. Larry is shocked atthe site of seeing him and Ron says "hello" to Larry and looks around, saying that this is his current job and that he actually did great picking when choosing it and asks where his fellow policemen are. Larry shows them to where Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog are and Ron is happy at seeing Larry's co-workers and explains to them that he is glad Larry found a good yet suitable job for a man like him, though he didn't expect it to be at a place like Stuffedgomery Prison. Deputy Dog asks Ron how much he knows about Larry and Ron states that he knows everything about him and reveals that he is Larry's twin brother and that it is a pleasure to meet his co-workers. Sheriff Squirrel becomes suspicious and asks why someone like Ron, who is Larry's twin brother would be at Stuffedgomery Prison. Ron says that he has heard of tales where his brother was hired for a certain job in Stuffedgomery and that it was stated that it was Stuffedgomery Prison, which Ron thought would be utter nonsense due to Larry not actually seeming like a typical policeman, however when Larry answered the door when he arrived, the tales were proved right and that Larry is indeed a policeman and he says that the tales also said he is pretty good at his job, though simply being a rookie cop. Deputy Dog asks that if Larry works with them at Stuffedgomery Prison, then where does Ron work, Ron replies that he works at the Amusement Park bringing circus comers the shows they deserve and earning plenty of money for doing so, Ron states that he a pretty good job and was surprised that Larry was able to do so. Larry's co-workers Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog become even more suspicious over Larry's brother and ask him more but Larry answers and states that his co-workers may need to know his and Ron's past and the flashback begins. It all began during Ron and Larry's birth back in 1989 in Brickville, California, Ron was the older twin, born five minutes before Larry, the younger twin of the duo. Back when they were simply babies, Ron and Larry enjoyed playing with each other and over time the two's story reached age seven in the year 1996. Ron and Larry still enjoyed playing with each other but Ron became more mature and was looking towards dreams for the future due to he and Larry being a few years close to teenage years but Larry states that wherever Ron may go, he will go along with him. Soon the two reach ages fourteen in the year 2003 where the two have just become teenagers after 2002, where they became thirteen, Ron was a genius in high school, getting good grades and on his way to get a good job, the parents were proud that more money was being made, on the other hand however, Larry was also getting a few good grades here and there but only once did an "A+" ever pop up on his scores, the other grades being B's or B+'s. The principal of Brickville Academy is blown away by Larry's scores and says that in no time will Ron go off to a good college and soon receive a good job but Larry on the other hand was not so lucky and the principal says that his parents are lucky if he can even get to college at all due to usually slacking off and getting B's, rather than A's. At ages seventeen in 2006, it was nearly time for Ron to graduate Brickville Academy and it looked like Larry might even be graduating as well, Ron's baking soda volcano ranked the highest in the projects and he was accepted into Blockington University for his next college, Larry also graduated as salutatorian in Brickville Academy and Larry was glad to be going off to a good college where he could spend some time with his twin brother, hoping to be accepted into Blockington University. Larry, however was unaccepted into Blockington University and instead to Buildingsmore University, in which Blockington and Buildingsmore were both altogether seven hours away from each other, meaning that they wouldn't see each other again for a long time. Ron was doing well at Blockington University with acing tests and getting good grades and hoping that for the future, to find a good job. Meanwhile in Buildingsmore University, Larry was also getting good grades but incredibly depressed about not seeing his twin brother for some time, nevertheless both Ron and Larry graduated Blockington and Buildingsmore University in 2010 at ages twenty-one respectively. They both got good jobs, Ron had done well with his life and became a businessman while Larry was stuck working at a local restaurant known as Rodrigo's Pizzeria in which he would have to serve pizzas to customers everyday to receive money. Ron had become a millionaire at his job while Larry was getting richer and richer as the days went on... However at ages twenty-six in 2015, the two has some great news that they would both be accepted into good jobs at a place called Stuffedgomery, California which Larry willingly accepts to hopefully spend some family time with his twin brother and Ron supposes that he has no choice in the matter as Stuffedgomery sounds like a great place to live and find another job but the two soon realized some problems with traveling to Stuffedgomery, Larry says that Stuffedgomery is six hours away from Buildingsmore and Ron says that Stuffedgomery is eight hours away from Blockington, meaning that it will be a long ride if they want to go to the Population of Plush! Both of the Tents twins get ready to leave as soon as possible but the both of their trips to Stuffedgomery due to it being six hours away from Buildingsmore and eight hours away from Blockington respectively. However, both Ron and Larry arrive to Stuffedgomery and ironically they actually see each other the first thing when arriving in their destination. They decide to talk for awhile because both of them have a lot of talking to catch up on, they decide to rent a hotel for a few days and they do, Ron tells Larry about the fun times he's had back in Blockington University and tells him that after graduating, he got a good job at being a businessman but was one day called to go to Stuffedgomery, Larry states that he ended up in Buildingsmore University which was seven hours away from Blockington and said that he had a few good times here and there at his respective college and he then became a pizza delivery man at a restaurant known as Rodrigo's Pizzeria and was also called to Stuffedgomery, which he thinks was quite a coincidence. The Tents Brothers both laugh and Larry says that it has been nine years since the two have seen each other from 2006-2015 and that he is glad to see him again due to it being so long, the two wake up the next morning and decides to look for jobs. Coincidentally, the Amusement Park was looking for acrobats while Stuffedgomery Prison were looking for cops-in-training or rookie cops for short, Ron goes for an interview at the Amusement Park and no sooner or later, Ron gets hired as the lead acrobat and he decides to hire five men as his backup acrobats due to having one acrobat being hard work for shows and those acrobats were Raul, Cooper, Rob, Roy and Otto. Elsewhere Larry is standing by the door at Stuffedgomery Prison while many Stuffedgomery citizens are crowding around him and wonder what he shall be doing as a job in this town, a young Renata simply asks him a question if he will find a job in Stuffedgomery like his brother Ron, Larry states that Renata's question has given him an idea and that he will get a job in Stuffedgomery and that is in Stuffedgomery Prison. The citizens cheer and not long after that did Larry become a cop and both continued on with their respective careers which brings them back to now... Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog love Ron and Larry's story but Ron now believes that he has duties back at the Amusement Park which he cannot miss but he states that he will keep in touch with Larry and his co-workers but before Ron goes, Larry has one question for Ron: were more people hired at the Amusement Park? Ron replies "yes" because now there is also Harness, Mr. Bakersfield, Garrett, Harry, Keith, the Goldfishes and Bradley working there alongside he, Tim and Jimmy the Clown, he also says that there was a guy working at the ring toss stand named Clinton who formerly worked at the Amusement Park, but was fired for rigging it and says that he has been put in Stuffedgomery Prison which he finds as a coincidence as his twin brother Larry works there and he then says to continue doing the best he can at his job and Larry wishes him "good luck" in return once he arrives back at the Amusement Park, Ron leaves Stuffedgomery Prison and the three policemen smile, revealing that they are happy for having a very interesting day. Characters *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Larry Tents *Ron Tents *Tim Geralds *Jimmy the Clown *Raul *Cooper *Rob *Roy *Otto *Renata Ratcliffe *Farmer Ferdinand *Dexter Dabbraccio *Josh Hughes *Jonathan *Alphonso Bassanelli *Ronnie and Donnie *Trent Dugmore *Edgar Abbott *George Grapebottom *Waddle Isleton (does not speak) *Harness Azikiwe (mentioned) *Mr. Bakersfield (mentioned) *Garrett Golden (mentioned) *Harry Hamilton (mentioned) *Keith Neilson (mentioned) *The Goldfishes (mentioned) *Bradley Powerlifter (mentioned) *Clinton (mentioned) Trivia *This episode reveals that Larry and Ron are brothers, a fact that was found out about during a press conference with Anthony Ortiz. *This is the fourth time an episode does not begin with the stuffed animals, the other three times being The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand, Evan and Renata and Date Night. Category:Season 25 episodes Category:Episodes